Escapando del destino
by Miss.Daniie
Summary: Bella es capaz de oír los pensamientos de todos los que están a su alrededor. Luego de ser internada en varios psiquiátricos, parece que todo en su vida comienza a solucionarse, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando su destino se niega a dejarla en paz?. TH,UA
1. Prefacio

**Summary: **Bella es capaz de oír los pensamientos de todos los que están a su alrededor. Luego de ser internada en varios psiquiátricos, parece que todo en su vida comienza a solucionarse, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando su destino se niega a dejarla en paz?

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo que desconoscas es propiedad mia y de mi loca imaginacion.

* * *

*******

**Prefacio**

Atrapada...

Era así como me sentía en esa habitación blanca, hacía años que no pisaba una, hacía años que deje de pensar en ellas y comencé a creer que me había librado para siempre de pisar un lugar así.

Sabía que tenía una bomba de tiempo en mis manos, siempre la tuve y sabía solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara. Pero aún así no podía evitar llenarme de angustia al pensar en _él_ ¿Qué le pasaría? , ¿Qué pasaría con ella?, ¿Mi abuelo los mataría?, ¿Los habrá descubierto ya…?, ¿Los encerraría como a mí?

Estaba segura de cuál era mi destino. Lo supe desde que mis padres murieron, lo supe, cuando descubrí porque mi madre me alejo de _él_. Estaba más que dispuesta a seguir con lo que me habían dicho que hiciera: esconderme y escapar cuando fuera necesario.

Pero estando al lado de _él_, no pude seguir haciéndolo, después de todo cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad no es muy inteligente dejarlo pasar como si nunca lo hubiera esperado, cuando encuentras a alguien que sabe lo que piensas antes de decírselo no es justo alejarse de él sin razón alguna.

Suspire lentamente mientras la jeringa salía de mi brazo y todo se empezaba a poner borroso en los bordes, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para volver a saber de _él_?

*******

**Hola.**

**Este es el primer fic que publico y espero que les guste, ¿Qué les parecio?.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, chisme o comentario sera bien recibido.**


	2. Una Nueva Vida

**Escapando del Destino**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella es capaz de oír los pensamientos de todos los que están a su alrededor. Luego de ser internada en varios psiquiátricos, parece que todo en su vida comienza a solucionarse, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando su destino se niega a dejarla en paz?

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus ya maravillosos personajes.

La historia es 100% de mi autoria, de mi subconsiente eternamente enamorado, soñador y disvariante. Queda absolutamente prohibida la copia, adaptación y/o publicación sin mí previa autorización.

* * *

**"Al final del día solo vamos a quedar tu y yo… junto con una casa llena de secretos."**

**

* * *

**

1

**Una Nueva Vida**

Estaba parada afuera de una de esas famosas tiendas de diseñador, en mis brazos había al menos unas diez bolsas y a mi lado una chica con aspecto de duendecillo tenía la vista fija en el vacío.

Esta era una de las situaciones que mas puedo llegar a odiar, Alice jalándome por todo un centro comercial en busca de ropa y nunca, nunca saldría de mi boca una queja sobre ello, le debía demasiado a Alice y si ella quería ir a hacerle un agujero a la tarjeta de crédito cada vez que nos mudábamos, eso tendría, la verdad era que yo no la iba a detener.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

Alice es mi mejor amiga. Nos acabamos de mudar de Nueva York a Chicago, antes habíamos vivido en Los Ángeles y antes de eso en Houston y mucho antes en Phoenix. Si, lo sé, vivimos mudándonos, pero bueno. Estaba muy agradecida con Alice por no haberse opuesto a esto de los cambios de residencia constante y más a este último ya que para ella nuestra antigua residencia lo era todo. Exactamente el lugar de sus sueños.

Suspire mientras levantaba una mano y con disimulo le daba un pellizco en el brazo y con uno de esos movimientos raros que hacia volvió a la vida.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –me pregunto mientras se sobaba

- Porque ya llevabas mucho tiempo así

- Era importante – se quejo

- Es más importante que no nos vean como bichos raros

- Somos unos bichos raros, eso no tiene nada de nuevo –dijo con una sonrisa

Deje escapar un suspiro y negué con la cabeza mientas comenzaba a caminar alejándome de la tienda.

Bicho Raro.

Conocí a Alice hace ocho años, en el centro psiquiátrico del gobierno en Phoenix, un lugar en el que nadie debería conocerse, un sitio obscuro y que te _robaba_ la vida con cada segundo que pasas en el.

Tenía doce y acababa de ser trasladada del orfanato, en donde el médico me había diagnosticado "esquizofrenia", las voces en mi cabeza en ese tiempo eran algo insoportable de llevar, me taladraban el cerebro de una forma incontrolable y confusa.

Cuando eres una niña que ha perdido a las únicas personas que entienden lo que te pasa, buscas desesperadamente quien pueda comprender que oyes lo que están pensando todos los demás.

Sí, yo puedo leer mentes, sé lo que piensan todos y cada uno, por eso termine en un psiquiátrico, después de que mis padres murieron cuando tenía seis fui a parar a un orfanato de monjas, ahí trate de explicarles mil y un veces que no estaba loca y que sabía que era lo que pensaban, pero ellas nunca se detuvieron a escucharme.

-"Bella hay que sentarnos a comer" –pensó Alice mientras comenzaba a divagar entre que era mejor para comer.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en una mesa soltando las bolsas agradecida de la decisión de esta, estaba cansada y me dolía el cuerpo, casi podía sentir mis brazos palpitar.

Alice fue mi compañera de cuarto asignada, pronto supe que ella tenía "esquizofrenia nerviosa" y que sus padres la habían llevado ahí y la habían abandonado, pero a ella no le importaba ya que estaba mejor sin ellos. Sus padres eran personas de la alta sociedad de Inglaterra y habían viajado a los Estados Unidos con la única y clara intención de dejar a su extraña hija _allí_.

Suspire mientras recordaba como Alice me había tomado la mano y me había sonreído cálidamente mientras yo me sentaba en mi nueva cama.

_-Isabella _

_Dijo la duendecillo con voz de soprano delante de mi ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?_

_- no importa cómo se tu nombre, Bella, solo quiero decirte que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas aun cuando salgamos de este lugar_

_-¿Qué? –pregunte aturdida mientras comenzaba a sentir el alboroto de su cabeza_

_- Bella, sé que no eres esquizofrénica_

_La mire fijamente por un momento, tal vez era una de esas psicólogas encubiertas tratando de diagnosticar que tan grave era mi caso haciéndose pasar por loca_

_- ¿Y que soy entonces? – le pregunte con naturalidad_

_- Lees la mente y yo veo el futuro – me sonrió traviesamente mientras que en su cabeza se soltaban miles de imágenes, como una película y en ellas me encontraba yo junto a ella._

_Suspiro dramáticamente mientras volvía a guardarse sus visiones para sí misma._

_- He esperado mucho para que llegaras, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a controlarte._

-¡ISABELLA!

Di un pequeño brinco en mi silla mientras veía a Alice con su sonrisa burlona en los labios

- Lamento el haberte gritado, pero no me hacías caso, ¿En qué pensabas tanto?- me pregunto mientras dejaba un plato de ensalada enfrente de mí y ella tomaba su tenedor.

- En cuando nos conocimos

- Claro… hablando de esos tiempos en los que éramos unas locas sin control- bromeo como si no fuera cierto- tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que haremos con estos nuevos doctores.

- Alice no hay nada que decir… yo sufrí un gran trauma post muerte de mis padres y las voces que creía oír eran las de ellos y tu trauma post abandono

Rodé los ojos, esa era la historia oficial, solo había que seguir con el teatro, llorar un poco con el psiquiatra, demostrar que ya lo has superado y que sigues con tu vida.

Eso de seguir visitando doctores seria nuestra condena por mucho tiempo, al menos unos 2 años más.

- ¿Por que nos mudamos? ¿Ya pensaste en esa?

- No –murmure cansada sería fantástico decirles "es que mire nos mudamos porque tuve un sueño en el que nos asesinaban a mi y a mi amiga en nuestro apartamento", derechito al manicomio de nuevo

- ¿Por que vivimos en una mansión en las afueras de Chicago? o el ¿Por que tenemos tanto dinero? o ¿Por que…?

- Vale, ya entendí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Alice?

- Esta vez no será fácil Bella, hay algo que me huele mal, no puedo decirte con certeza que es, pero me huele muy mal… es como si ellos no se fueran a tragar con tanta facilidad que nos curamos.

La mire detenidamente, Alice nunca dudaba, ni decía "creo", una de las razones por la que me fastidiaba tanto es porque ella siempre lo sabía todo, nunca había dudado en ninguna de sus decisiones.

Siempre era la misma rutina cuando nos mudábamos, Alice escogía la casa y de ahí dependía nuestra nueva vida.

Ahora vivíamos en Chicago y gracias a la mansión que Alice se había empeñado en comprar alegando haber quedado perdidamente enamorada de ella, llevaríamos una farsa igual o más grande que donde vivíamos.

En el tiempo que vivimos en Los Ángeles Alice había hecho diferentes pasantías en revistas de moda y en nueva york había trabajado como estilista con diferentes diseñadores, así que había decidió iniciar con su propia línea de ropa, con lo que ambas aviamos accedido a que una parte de nuestro dinero se utilizara para comprar un lindo local en el centro y que Alice comenzara con la manufactura de sus nuevas piezas.

Alice se enfocaba mas a vestidos de novia y de gala, pero también había hecho algunos acuerdos con sus antiguos jefes y también vendería ropa de ellos en la tienda, la verdad era que no lo entendía muy bien y no deseaba hacerlo, era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, así que solo me aria cargo de ayudarle a atenderla y llevar las cuentas.

Esa sería nuestra explicación, ambas como bien decía nuestro expediente veníamos de familias con grandes fortunas, Alice tenía una gran herencia por parte de sus difuntos abuelos, una que sus padres no pudieron negarle y yo había recibido toda la fortuna de la familia al morir mis padres ya que no había más familiares.

-Alice, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

- Ya te dije, esta vez no será fácil, no fracasaremos, pero no será pan comido- me sonrió- ¿Lista para seguir comprando?

-¿Me vas a obligar a comprar más vestidos? –pregunte cansada

- Nop, esos ya los tienes cubiertos –dijo satisfecha – ahora podemos enfocarnos en ropa informal, te dejare comprar algunas camisetas y jeans

Eso era lo que hubiera preferido comprar todo el día, jeans y camisetas, no tacones, vestidos o trajes, camisas de seda o satín. Pero no, esa no era la imagen que queríamos proyectar, así que todo era acorde como ya dije, a nuestra nueva casa, Alice me forzaba a utilizar toda esa ropa costosa y de diseñador para dar una impresión de personas un poco mas adaptadas a la sociedad.

- Se que aceptaras, no puedes vivir sin unos cuantos jeans y camisetas – comento muy satisfecha consigo misma mientras tomaba su bonche de bolsas.

-Muy bien vamos – no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener algo de ropa normal.

Nuestro recorrido por el centro comercial duro una hora más, no sé como metimos tantas bolsas en el porche color amarillo patito de Alice, pasamos a comprar algunos víveres para la cena y ya estábamos de vuelta en nuestra nueva adquisición.

Todo era un desastre aun, había varias cajas en los pasillos y varios muebles aun tenían los plásticos puestos y los cuadros sin colgar.

-¿Que quieres cenar? – pregunte mientras aventaba los zapatos al armario, Alice que parecía nunca terminársele la energía, ya se encontraba en su habitación colgando la ropa

- ¡Lo que tu quieras está bien, yo decidí el almuerzo! – me contesto de regreso

-Bien – dije mas para mí que nada y camine lentamente hacia la cocina, de paso presionando el botón del contestador, lo siguiente me dejo helada

-"Hola Srta. Swan y Srta. Brandon soy Jessica Stanley y hablo de parte de los doctores Hale y Cullen para decirles que sus citas han sido reacomodadas para dentro de 2 días, eso sería este miércoles en vez del viernes de esta semana que comenzara, les agradecería que se pusieran en contacto para cualquier aclaración, gracias."

Esto era una broma!! Aun no acabamos de mudarnos y ya teníamos que verlos.

-¡Alice! ¡Escuchaste eso! – le grite

-Lo sé, no puedes cancelar Bella, creerán que ocultamos algo – dijo apareciendo enfrente de mí- Lo siento cariño, sé que es muy pronto, pero no puedes cancelarles

-Lo sé, es una pesadilla –murmure- Tener que empezar a mentir antes de por lo menos acostumbrarse a esto.

- Te comprendo, lo siento Bella – murmuro abrazándome.

Esto no me sonaba muy bien y comencé a creer lo mismo que Alice, esto no sería tan fácil como siempre.

* * *

**Hola:**

**¡Al Fin!... Después de no sé cuánto tiempo al fin actualizo con el primer capítulo de esta historia. No quiero adelantar nada, así que se los dejare a su criterio. Recuerden que mi única paga aquí son sus comentarios.**

**Y quiero agradecer mucho a Kathy (Miss Kathy90) por todo su apoyo y ayudarme con sus consejos e ideas… mil gracias niña.**

**NOTA: Mi ortografía es pésima debo de admitir, así que disculpen mucho los grandes desastres ortográficos que encontraran en mi historia.**


End file.
